Get outta my head!
by Vannilliaify
Summary: Yugi Mutou is a 14 year old boy. He had no clue his life would get so interesting after a traumatizing event. He meets Yami, who treats him as if he were his prince. Can Yugi help but to be in love with Yami? Yaoi, Puzzleshipping, Tea bashing. Don't like don't read! R&R Rated T because of some cussing, rape(not descriptive). You know you wanna read it. Curiosity killed kaiba!
1. First day at Domino High

**How do y'all like the new and improved Story? XDDD**

**ANYWAYS, credit to MokusoftManager58 for being my BeTA reader and revising and adding stuff to this story! X3333**

* * *

A.N: I don't own yugioh!

Chapter 1-First day at Domino high  
(Written in Yugi's POV)  
(All words written in between the {} brackets are what Yami is saying or doing, BTW)

As the sun shone in through the window my room, and I gradually woke up.  
"Ugh…" I groaned. "Go away…" I buried my head in the pillow and waved a hand at the window, as if telling it to move along.  
The sun refused to listen and you know what happened next? Believe it or not, the sun actually shone BRIGHTER, and then my alarm clock went off.

"Fine! I'm getting up, okay?!" I yelled at the two. Gosh, why did everything seem to hate me? I didn't do anything to the sun or alarm clock did I? No!

I pulled off the covers and wiped my eyes tiredly as I let out a big yawn. I h  
stretched my arms and legs, then grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom. As I walked, I tripped over my own two feet and hit the ground with a loud bang.

"Ow…" I groaned and as I rubbed my arm, which had ended up hitting the floor with the most impact. It now had a huge blackish-blue bruise on it. "Man..." I shook my head as I rubbed the bruise. I bruised way to easy. Oh well, I couldn't do anything about it now. I just got up and continued off on my way to the bathroom.

I grabbed a towel from the shelf as I entered the bathroom. I needed a shower a hot shower to calm my nerves and my bruise.I immediately turned the water on, and set it to warm. I signed, and after a few seconds it was finally the right tempratue, so I took off my underwear and stepped inside, then closed the dor behind me.

{"My Kami is so damn cute when he acts that way..." i thought. I followed him and took a seat on the closed toilet. "I'm just gonna sit here and watch him..".}

As the hot steamy water cascaded down my body, I thought I sensed a pair of eyes watching me, and I thought maybe something-or someone-might be watching me. I paused, but after a moment of silence, I shrugged and continued.

~7 minutes later~

{"Time to frizz your hair!" I said with a devious grin. I built up a static charge by rubbing my hands (which I had put socks over) and shocked Yugi's hair as he exited the shower. I wasn't being mean or anything, I just liked to mess with my Aibou sometimes.}

I stepped out of the shower and dryed myself off. I got my boxers back on, and I walked over to the sink. There I brushed my teeth, but it took me second to tell that something was…off…

Then I looked at my hair... to be honest I didn't know what to make of it at the time.

"What the hell?!" I screamed. My hair looked like it had been struck by lightning, or I was electrocuted and my hair "exploded". I tried to get it back to normal, but it didn't seem to want to obey me, It was useless. I growled at my hair's stupidity, and continued to get dressed.

Then... I felt it again... like someone was there... watching me. It was freeky.

"Is any one there?" I paused and looked around the room. I saw no one, and everything was quiet and still. I raised an eyebrow at the stillness.

No answer. I shrugged and continued to get dressed cautiously . First I put on my socks, then my pants, shirt, leather chocker(the belt thing he wears in his neck)and jacket.

After i had finished, I left the bathroom to go over to the desk I had in my room.

"Ah, there you are!" I grinned sheepishly, grabbing my unfinished "Millennium Puzzle", as it was called. It took some time, but I managed to get two new peices on the puzzle, it was coming along nicely, and I was proud of myself. It had tooken along time to get it like that. "Almost finished..." I whispered to myself exited. I picked up another piece, and was just about to fit it in, when a voice called up to me from downstairs.

"Yugi! You better get down here and eat breakfast!" My mom yelled to me.

"I'll be down shortly!" I replied. I put the unfinished puzzle in the box it came in, then stuffed it in my backpack. Then I took my back pack and brung ot downstairs with me.

"It's about time you came down here!" Mom said with a slight smirk. She handed me a plate with pancakes, waffles, and French toast on it as I sat down at the kitchen table.

I licked my lips hungrily, and my stomach growled. As soon as I sat down, I practically inhaled the food on my plate. The whole time I was thinking of how good a cook my mom was.

"Yugi! Time to go to school!" Mom said as I put my plate in the sink.

I dashed out the door, backpack on back and ran. I was as fast as a cheeta when I wanted to be.

I was gonna be late if I didn't hurry!


	2. Confronting a whore

Chapter 2-Confronting a Whore

"Hey Yug! Whaddup?" Yelled Joey.

"Nothin, but I gotta hurry and get to my class!" I cried out, as I bolted past Joey. Joey deviously smiled and tried to trip me AGAIN, but I avoided it by jumping up quite fast.

IWhat a douche…/i

{"Oh Yugi…" I sighed. "If only I were human…" I then fell asleep on his bed. You know, it actually pretty comfy. No wonder he didn't want to get out of bed.}

Just as I entered the school, I ran into a slut with brown hair. I began shaking something awful, and tried to run. She grabbed me by my neck and whispered,"You will be mine, Yugi Muto."

"Never, Tea!" I replied, very defiant.

"Well, we'll just see about that…" She hissed.

I gulped, and began to whimper. "Why won't you leave me alone, you whore?!"

"Just for that, you'll be meeting me in a dark alley. After school."

"No." I whispered.

"What did you say?!" Tea roared, and punched my face. I began to cry, and she socked me in the face again. Once I began to whimper, she threw me to the floor.

"Ow…" I moaned. "That hurt…"

Oh boy. This day has been just GREAT. Can't wait for it to be over.


	3. Help me!

Chapter 3-Help me!

As soon as school was over, I bolted outside, trying not to get dragged into the dark alley. But alas, it was no use. I was tripped just as I ran past it.

"Oh, your gonna be so fun…" Tea grinned, obviously drunk as hell.

"Wh-what are you g-gonna do t-to me?" I whimpered.

"TRISTAN!" The slut yelled, and a boy with pointy brown hair came out of the darkness. My eyes widened. I struggled to get free, but Tristan was ordered to hold me down.

"N-no!" I yelled. I tried to get free, but the grip that he had on me was too strong.

"Prepare to lose your virginity, Yugi Muto." Tea smirked, and began pulling off my shirt. She then stuck her hand down my pants, and began toying with it.  
"aFutaqaTaqZuaUIaahzcvkv!(screaming)" I Screamed, muffled at first, and then blacked out.

~two hours later~

I finally woke up, and the slut, Tea, was laying on top of me. I screamed, got dressed, and ran for my life. I did NOT want to see her ever again.

I was a cheetah as I ran towards the game shop, dashed inside, and bolted up the stairs to my room. There, I began to cry profusely. As I cried, I worked on the millennium puzzle. After a few hours, I finally stopped crying. But that didn't help the fact about what just happened just hours earlier.

"I can't believe I just got raped. I mean, am I really that weak? No, I mustn't think of this no-"  
I was interrupted by sensing a presence …cuddling me? I looked up to see a older, more mature looking version of me. It felt…actually…kind of nice…

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"The nameless pharaoh. But you can call me Yami." The presence replied.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami stroked my hair.

"I g-got raped…"

"What?!" Yami nearly shouted, very enraged.

"Y-you aren't mad at me, are y-you?" I stammered.

"No, just pissed off at whoever did this to you."  
"B-but-"  
I didn't even have the chance to finish my sentence. Why? Because I was interrupted by Yami.

"Hush, little Yugi, don't say a word,  
Yami's gonna buy you a mockin bird…"  
Yami began to sing, and I fell asleep before I even had the chance to finish.

"Good night, my little Yugi…" Yami smiled. He began to stroke my hair, and I purred in my sleep. He then picked me up and lay me in my bed, and he lay next to me. That way, he allowed me to continue to lay my head on his chest.


	4. Dreaming Nightmares

Chapter 4-Dreaming Nightmares

As I slept, the steady rhythm of Yami's heart beat soothed me. Even though he was a spirit, it still some how managed to help me calm down. As I listened to his beautiful singing voice, I began sleeping soundly. But the bad dreams kicked in not even 3 minutes after I fell asleep.

_ "Yami?" I called. "YAaAAmiiiii!" _

_As I spotted him, I ran towards him. I was relieved as I felt safe now, but the closer I got, the weirder the figure looked. When I finally met up with him, we hugged. (This is when the bad dream kicks in)_

_He began to cry, and I tried soothing him. But alas-it wasn't helping. He began crying for…me? How odd! As he cried, I noticed he was vanishing. _

_"No! YAMI!"_

_I cried out, for as he was vanishing, the grass and everything else vanished as well. After a few seconds, Yami had disappeared completely, and I began falling in a endless void of absolute darkness. _

_As I fell, Tea appeared out of nowhere and caught me. _

_"Hi there." She said, with a "rape" face. _

_"G-get away from me!" I yell out. _

_"Go ahead, call the police. _

_BUT THEY CAN'T UNRAPE YOU."_

_She grinned, now a demon. Her eyes turned completely black, and then turned bloody. Her whole face was melting flesh, accompanied by all of her body decaying and leaving a terrible stench behind. I back away as she becomes a butchered mass of unrecognizable terror, but she hissed something._

_"Ÿøùr vįrgįñįtÿ įš mįñę."_

_Tea then snaps my arm, and it made a sickening, loud snap. I scream, but she muffles it by stuffing my face into the blackness, which electrocutes my entire body. _

_My piercing scream can be heard, and it says,"Help me, somebody!" I attempt to stand, but the pain is excruciating! I fall once more as an icy cold numbness spreads throughout my body. I am EXTREMELY terrified of Tea, who now hovers around me. As the electric pain surges through my arm, I gasp one final time before I die_.

I awake with a yell, panting and sweating.

"Yugi? What's wrong?!" Yami said, looking very worried.

"N-noth-thing-g…" I stammered.

Yami frowned, and gave me a suspicious look.

"Tell me."

"Honest. It's nothing." I lie, not able to look him straight in the eye.

"Your lying."

"…"

"C'mon Yugi. Tell Yami what's wrong."

"…"

"Yugi. Please, look at me." He said sternly. I whimper in response, but he holds my chin and points it towards himself.

"Please tell me what's wrong, okay? I want to help you, not harm you. Tell me whats wrong, because I hate seeing you so frightened and terrified." His voice wasn't as demanding, his eyes and tone softened, and he looked so sad. As his pleading eyes bore into me, I could tell he was truly very worried and scared for me.

"…Okay…"

I sighed, and began to explain everything about my nightmare.


	5. Calm and Cuddly

Chapter 5-Calm and Cuddly

"…and that is what the night mare I had was…"

I bit my lip to try and keep in tears, because it was still difficult to explain it without reliving the horror. Yami looked a bit shocked, and was silent for a few minutes.

"…Yugi, don't cry…" He cooed, and tried to talk to me.

"*sniff* B-but I'm sc-are-d-d…" I stammer, and I began to cry more.

"It's okay, my little ouji…" Yami whispered, and stroked my hair. I half heartedly smiled, and quietly purred. I began to shiver, and Yami noticed immeadiately.

"Are you cold, ouji?"

"Yea. Pretty cold…" I stated quite blankly. He took the very fluffy blanket I had laying on the end of the bed, and spread it on his lap.

"What are you doing, Yami?"

I asked, confused at why he didn't lay it on me. He just smiled, and lifted me up onto his lap, and wrapped the blanket around me like it was a fur coat. I began to smile, and, even surprising me, I asked,

"Can you cuddle with me?"

He blushed, but he nodded his head 'yes'. He propped his back against pillows he had fluffed up. He began feeling…warmer…but a war was fought between my ability to stay awake and the option of sleep weighing upon me.

I yawned, the option of resisting sleep becoming futile. Yami grabbed a blanket, wrapping me and himself in a huge layer of warm, soft plushness.

"Goodnight, Ouji Yugi."

"Good night…Yami…"

Sleep began crushing my ability to stay awake any longer, until it ultimately prevailed. The war had been won.


	6. Ouji Yugi and Ousama Yami

Chapter 6-Ouji Yugi and Ousama Yami

~Next morning…~

I awoke to feel warm, very warm indeed. I realized Yami didn't feel like a spirit anymore.

"Yami," I mumbled. I was tired as hell, but I still knew what was going on.

"My…Ousama…Yami…" I said, not even realizing he heard me call him my 'Ousama'.

"What?"

"Uh-nothing!"

I blushed, and quickly shoved my face in a pillow.

"C'mon Yugi…time to go to school…" Yami lightly tapped my shoulder.

"No." I spoke into the pillow.

"I'm sorry. I don't speak pillow. I only speak English."

I lifted my head to answer him, a look of defiance on my face.

"I said no."

"Yugi, don't be like that. Now please get up and just listen to me, okay?"

"Yami", I pleaded, "please don't make me go to school."

Yami sighed, and then he said,"Look, I promised to protect you if you go to school . Just please do it, okay?

The pleading look in his eyes were getting difficult to argue with.

"Well…"

I bit my lip. The blanket at the end of the bed suddenly seemed a lot more interesting now. Yami just sat, waiting and pouting.

"Yugi," he warned, "now your beginning to pi-"

"YAMI. YOU'RE A FUCKING SPIRIT. NOT A FUCKING HUMAN. HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO PROTECT ME!?"

I roared, not meaning to burst out something as rude as that. Yami just gave me a look of sadness and disbelief.

"…why…why would you say something as cruel as that to me?"

Yami's voice was quivering, and his eyes were tearing up. He was very hurt by my harsh insult.

"…Oh god…I'm…sorry…" I stammered.

"Yeah right…"

"Honest, I'm truly very sorry. Yami, please forgive me…"

"…"

Yami was beginning to turn several shades darker than usual.

Silence was all that was heard for the next few minutes.

"How do I know if your lying?!" He snarled. His eyes were daggers piercing into my soul as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yami, I promise. I'm 100% sorry for my out burst."

He rolled his eyes and groweled in response.

"…Yami?"

"Who the hell is Yami?!" The now very tan Yami said. "I'm Atemu, you retard!"

i Oh no! This must mean he doesn't remember me! Which means…/i

I instantly grabbed his head and kissed him, until he passed out. When he awoke, he had returned to normal.

"Ugh…" He groaned, not even realizing what happened. Once he saw me, he began to try and hide in the bathroom.

I knocked on the door, and it barely opened.

"…Yami?"

"…What?"

"I'm sorry…"

"…"

The bathroom door then opened, and he cautiously looked at me with the "puppy face".

I then pulled him towards me, and hugged him tightly.

"I forgive you, Yugi." He smiled, and returned the hug.

"Now, can you please go to school?"

I sighed, letting the defiance go, and we broke apart.

"…Okay. I guess I'll go to school, but only for your sake."


	7. Protection by an angel

Chapter 7-Protection by an angel

~After school~

As I exited school, Yami and I began talking about random things. That is, until Tea spotted us again. She smirked, and Yami instantly turned to defensive mode. He growled, and I smiled slightly.

"Hey Yug- wait, who's this guy?" She asked, pointing at Yami and giving him a perverted look.

"You look just like Yugi, right after I raped him."

"Leave us alone."

"Yugi and his boyfriend sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tea repeatedly taunted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BITCH!" Yami roared. Tea was pissed off at this comment. She tried to slap me, but Yami instantly took her hand.

"Oh, oh my…" Tea grinned, obviously having perverted thoughts about what would happen. Much to her surprise, she felt pain surging through her arm. Why, you may ask?

Because Yami was crushing the bones in her hand.

"Ow! You bastard!" She screamed.

"Let me go or I'll kick Yugi's ass and make him jump off a bridge!"

"Make my day, you whore. Make Yugi jump off a bridge, and you will PAY."

She mimicked him in a taunting way, and he proceeded to kick the crap out of her ass.

"That all you got, sweet cheeks?" She smiled deviously.

_ …Hmmm…something doesn't feel right here… _

All of a sudden, I felt a hit to my neck, heard a ear raping scream, and heard sickening crunch.

Every thing went black.


	8. My broken body

Chapter 8-My broken body

Yami immediately called a hospital, and I was only a spirit, for some odd reason.

"Wha-" I began asking myself, but I stopped mid sentence for Yami was holding something horrendous.

There he was, holding my broken body. My neck had been hit on the pressure point, and my arm was completely broken, an icy electric charge surging through the pain.

"Oh my god!" I screamed.

"What happened?!"

Then it hit me-my nightmare was gradually becoming more and more of reality. Yami was crying for me, and as I try to make sense of this whole catastrophe, I nearly yelled,

"My nightmare…it's…coming true?!"

I put two and two together, and here's what I came up with.

"So, Yami's crying for me…Tea broke my arm…"

Then I gasped with horror.

"The last thing in my dream was…" I gulped, "I died…"

I watched as an ambulance pulled into the school parking lot. I also noticed Tea wasn't there any more.

~At the hospital~

Eventually, after my spirit watched my broken body try its best to heal, I began to feel very distant and lonely. As you may have guessed, my subconscious had awoken. I peered over at the chair with an indigo jacket sitting up.

Wait, that's no jacket, that's Yami! Whats he doing here?!

As if on cue, he stiffened, and twiddled his thumbs.

"Okay, Yugi, you might never think I'm all that great. But I…well…"

Yami paused for a minute.

"I love you. Okay? I said it."

He then talked about why he loved me, how he thought I would think less of him, etc.

After he was done, he began to tear up again. My heart beat was getting slower and slower…

Yami cried silently, and as his shoulders shuddered, my heart rate would drop. That is, until my heart nearly stopped.

"I'm sorry I took so long to say this. But here…"

He bent down and kissed me. Afterwards, he had a very sad smile, but then he just walked over to window bed and lay down.

"Goodnight, my little ouji…"

He then turned on his side, facing towards the window and went to sleep.

Little did he know that he, Yami, managed to keep me alive.


	9. Love Recovery

Chapter 9-Love recovery

As Yami slept peacefully, my quiet heart monitor began to blip once more. As morning arose, my body was nearly healed. I marveled at this, for something strange was happening.

Yami was curled up like a kitten, and his golden bangs were all fluffed up. His black and red base hair was flattened down, and he had somehow managed to tangle himself up in the blanket as if it were a fishing net. I giggled at how cute he looked in that pose, and how he looked so cat like.

My heart monitor was beating normal, and I no longer had a broken arm. How odd! Oh well.

"Yami?"

I said, trying to wake him up.

Instantly, his hair frizzled up, and he went into defense mode. He looked like he was in the military. How cute!

"WHO GOES THERE?!"

He exclaimed, and I giggled once more. He looked at the door, and then to the window.

"I HAVE A PILLOW OF MASS DESTRUCTION. AND IM NOT AFRAID TO…err…USE IT!"

I then weakly smiled, and brushed my yellow bangs aside.

"Oh, Yugi!"

His defensiveness automatically turned to an adorable smile. He ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"But…I…thought you d-"

"Died?"

"Y-yeah…"

I lopsidedly smiled.

"Well, I'm still here, aren't I?"

Yami nodded and blushed, looking away from me. I just pouted slightly and pulled him down to sit with me on his lap. He was surprised at first, but instantly picked me up and put me on his lap again.

Just like before.

"…Yami?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

He looked somewhat confused at the look of mischief in my eyes.

"Do you like me?"

"N-no…"

I leaned up and kissed him anyways.

"Now we're even," I whispered, and he was shocked, because he didn't even know I saw what he did.


	10. Fight with Atem

Chapter 10-Fight with Atem

(A/N: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS Some what LARGE AMOUNTS OF FLUFF. READER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)

Yami gawked, obviously surprised. I just say on his lap, still smiling.

"Well?" I half heartedly smirked. Mischief was beginning to drain, but was still present in my eyes.

"I…uh…"

Yami stammered, red as a tomato.

"…Liked it?"

I finished. He then glared at me, and tried to hide the fact of his love. But then, he began to turn several shades darker again.

_ Oh no…_

"No!" Yami roared. This ended up spontaneously making me forget all about what I witnessed, and the first thing that popped into my head was sadness.

"Wh-what?"

I tripped my words, beginning to show mischief dying in my eyes, now replaced with mingled feelings of grief, sadness, and confusion.

"I SAID NO."

Yami screamed out at me. He stopped, and that being because he heard a whimper.

"Y-Yugi?"

"…leave me alone…"

"Wait, I didn't m-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Thats when I cried, and his eyes went blank. I practically cried my heart out, and my memory of seeing him confess slowly dropped off the painted canvas of my mind.

"Y-"

"IM ATEM. STOP WHINING OVER FUCKING YAMI."

"Yami…I know you're in there…"

I bit my lip again, trying to stop crying.

"Yami is dead."

"No he's not!"

I retorted, and instantly kissed Atem again. He then got his blank eyes back to normal, and didn't even fight me.

"My prince…" I cooed.

"Hug?"

"Yes."

Yami hugged me tightly, and I hugged even tighter.

"I'm sorry Yugi."

"Me too."


	11. Checking out

Chapter 11-Checking out

The next day, I was finally released from the hospital. The nurse had been a bit shocked, but still told the doctor that I had managed to miraculously heal myself.

"Time to go."

Yami stated. He signed a bunch of paperwork as I was lifted to the floor. I tried to walk, but found I couldn't. My legs felt sort of numb, probably because I'd been laying in a bed for so long.

"Crap."

My legs wobbled, and couldn't hold steady. I braced myself, fell to the floor, and couldn't get up.

"Uh…Yami? A little help?"

"Hold on," he replied, finishing the last bit of the paperwork. Then, he took out a few dollar bills and payed the bill.

"Okay Yugi, what did you need?" Yami asked, turning towards me. He then spotted me on the floor, and instantly offered a hand to me. I took his offer, and he helped me up.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah…"

I stammered. I blushed, and attempted to walk again. As I tried, my attempt failed miserably. But Yami caught me before I even got a high five in the face to the floor.

"Y'know…I can carry you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't m-mind."

"We'll…okay the-"

I was cut off by being picked up bridal-style by Yami. He nuzzled my hair, then brushed it down to make it look as though I was a girl.

"B-but why did you-"

"Hush…"

"…Okay…"

He nodded, and, for some bizarre reason, spat on my bangs.

"EEWWW!"

"Relax. It's only a little spit."

He took out a comb from his pocket, and combed my yellow bangs down. He also combed my black and red base hair. Afterwards, he put the comb back into his pocket.

"Ugh. Why did you do THAT?!"

"…"

"Seriously, why?!"

"Well, for your sake, it's so people don't recognize you."

"And how exactly is this for MY sake?!"

"It's so Tea's gang members don't recognize you!"

He shouted. I just responded with a pout and a silent few minutes passed.

"…Okay…I won't complain…"

I grumbled. I was quite humiliated, and that's all there is to it. He ran with me, still in his arms, out the revolving doors and through the streets.

We were heading for my home.


	12. No place to run or hide

Chapter 12-No place to run or hide

As Yami ran through the streets, we accidentally bumped into what we thought were Tea's gang members.

"Oh no…"  
I gasped, and now, just like that, I'm easily terrified.

"You the one who killed Tea?"

Said the one with black hair. Her blue, pretty "cupcake" like dress flounced as she walked.

I gulped, and Yami began to back away. Just then, a girl with blonde hair and a pink/black dress walked out of the shadows beside her. So did a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, as well as a girl with white hair and multi colored eyes, and a girl with red hair.

Yami didn't even realize he was about to fall off the curb of the sidewalk, and accidentally tripped backwards, but the girls caught him.

"I don't believe we've met, but I know you, Yami and Yugi."

The black haired girl walked up to me and Yami.

"I'm Courtney Catrin, but you can call me Cat."

Then the first blonde haired girl introduced herself.

"I'm Jennifer Robets."

"I'm Alice."

Said the red haired girl. Then the other girl with the blonde hair stepped forward and said,

"I'm Roxanne Ishtar."

"And I'm Amane Ishtar." Said the last girl, and she stepped forward as well.

"Look-uh-we don't want any trouble..."

"We aren't mad, Yugi."

Replied Courtney, actually gleaming.

"W-what?"

"We're happy Tea's dead!"

"Y-you are?"

"Yep!"

They all beamed in unison, then Courtney looked at her watch.

"We have to go for now. But until we meet again, you protect little Yugi."

Jennifer said sternly, and then they all vanished into thin air. As soon as they disappeared, Yami ran like hell, obviously scared to death.

We finally arrive at the Game shop just minutes later, and Yami sits me on the bed in my room. He instantly fell asleep as soon as his head even barely touched the pillow.

How adorable!~


	13. Cuddle time!

Chapter 13-Cuddle time!

(A/N: A long awaited chapter! Brace yourself, reader!)

I watched him as he slept, because it was really adorable. He was once again in the cat-like pose.

Only this time, it was twice as cute.

"Goodnight, Yami."

I yawned, then fell asleep on my side of the bed, facing away from Yami. He mumbled something barely audible, and curled up against me. I blushed madly, and attempted to push him away from me and to wake up, but he refused to.

Then, Yami began screaming, kicking, and yelling in his sleep.

_He must be having a panic attack!_

"YAMI!" I howled, and that did the trick. He immediately awoke from his terror torment, and looked very pale.

"C-can we c-uddl-le?"

Yami whimpered, and I opened my arms widely to invite him to cuddle. He then pounced on me, shaking worse than a chihuahua on caffeine overdrive, and hugged me very tightly.

"D-don't do this," he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Now I was confused, and completely worried about Yami. Yami then took a piece of paper, wrote something, and instantly hid it under his head.

_Hmmmm…How could I calm the poor guy down?…_

Then it hit me. I looked around for the fuzzy blanket, and once I grabbed ahold of it, wrapped it around Yami. Almost instantaneously, he calmed down and slightly smiled.

"C-can you sing to me, Yugi?"

He pleaded, with the 'puppy dog' face. I scratched the back of my head, and decided to sing the first lullaby that popped into my head.

"Hush now, quiet now.  
It's time to rest your sleepy head.  
Hush now, Quiet now.  
It's time to go to bed."

Yami smiled, and nodded off to sleep. Then, after he fell asleep, I carefully moved his head a little bit so I could reach the paper. The paper said,

"Please don't ever leave me, Yugi. I need you. Without you, life would be miserable and without meaning."

My heart broke a little, because it sounded so sad and desperate, even for Yami.

"Don't worry, Yami. I'll never leave you."

And with that, I nodded off to sleep as well. Now, both of us looking like little kittens curled up, cuddling for the rest of the night.


	14. Morning cuddles and yummy bre

Chapter 14-Morning cuddles and yummy breakfast

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and every thing was at rest.

I slept soundly, Yami now curled up while "glomping" me in his sleep.

At the sound of his murmuring, I woke up, stretching my arms. I was about to stretch my legs, but saw that Yami might be knocked off the bed if I did. So I just lay there, quietly singing one of my favorite songs.

Eventually, Yami woke up to find me singing, and began smiling.

"H-hi Yugi…"

"Mornin', Yami. Sleep well?"

"Yes, quite well actually…"

"That's good. Now, would you like some breakfast?"

"I guess."

I got up, and walked downstairs, still in my pajamas. Yami frantically got dressed and followed me, problably scared to lose me.

"What'cha want today, Yami?"

"Uhhh…I don't really know…"

"How about French toast?"

"What's that?"

He gave me a quizzical look. I smiled, and began cooking. Several minutes later, the French toast was ready.

"Here you go!"

"Ooh…"

He scarfed the French toast down very quickly, and asked for more. I giggled, and he looked somewhat confused.

"More?"

"Okay, here you go.~"

I slid one more piece onto his plate. He scarfed it down again, and wiped his face afterwards.

"Thanks Yugi."

"No problem," I replied, going to my room to get changed into the girl outfit that Yami had made me wear.

"Ugh. I hope this is worth it."

I sighed, putting on my black socks, then my brown shoes, blue skirt, white under shirt, blue ribbon, leather chocker, millennium puzzle, then my pink jacket. Afterwards, I walked to the bathroom, and used the hair gel to 'flatten' my hair down.

"Yami, I guess it's time to go to school."

Yami walked upstairs, and gasped at how I looked, now having a face as red as a tomato (again).

"Y-Yugi…y-ou l-look b-beautiful."

He stammered in awe. I giggled, seizing this opportunity to make him happy, and jumped into his arms.

"Mind carrying me Bridal style?" I pleaded, looking as cute as a baby panda.

(A/N: can you guess what this is a reference to? :P)

"S-sure," he replied. And with that, he ran off with me to school, me still in his arms.


	15. New kid at school

Chapter 15-The new kid at school

"Hey, who's that sexy babe you got, Yug'?"

Joey called out as he ran beside Yami.

"Say what?"

"I said, who's that sexy lady you got in your arms?"

I then smacked him on the head, blushing madly.

"Don't call me a lady!"

"Sheesh, Yugi! How do you even deal with her?"

I began to storm off, but Yami grabbed my shoulder. I sighed, and jumped into his arms, blushing madly whilst pouting.

"Fine. I won't murder Joey," I grumbled. Yami then nodded, and walked with me, being held bridal style, to our classes.

~after school~

Tristan began hitting on me, and Yami was in the bathroom.

"Hey babe, wanna go out tonight?"

"No."

"Oh, come on. I know you want to."

"I said no."

"Oh yeah?"

Tristan grinned, and tried to undress me.

"YAMI!"

All of a sudden, Yami burst out of the bathroom, and saw that Tristan was trying to get my clothes off. Tristan didn't realize I was a BOY.

"EEEEK!"

"Get the hell away from her!"

"What if I don't, huh?"

"Then I'll do this!"

Yami kicked him damn hard in the face. Tristan hit the wall, making a sickening crack. I cringed, and Yami picked me up, soothing me.

"Just don't look at the wall, okay Yugi?"

"B-but…"

"Just close your eyes, and take a nap or somethin."

"Okay…"

I shut my eyes, and leaned my head against Yami's surprisingly soft chest. Eventually I nodded off, and Yami smiled at me.

"Yugi…you're…So kami-damn handsome…"


	16. TEMPORARY HIATUS

**Im sorry guys, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to put this story on temporary hiatus. I know, I'm terrible for it…but I have run out of motivation to write the next chapter, soon…**

**Ciao!**

**-Vannilliaify**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15-THE END

"It's done…it's finally done…"

Yami tiredly yawned, and fell asleep right on the desk. Poor thing, he was so tired…

I peeked cautiously into the room, giggling silently as I tip-Toed through the room. I picked up the letter, and read it.

It feels

like it's been

forever

since I first

laid my eyes

on him.

So young

so caring

so special,

to me.

That girl,

she tried

to hurt you.

I couldn't

accept that.

I will never

ever

let you be hurt

like that

again.

You are very

dear

to me,

my precious Yugi.

I promise

to protect you.

So just

hold me close

and never

let me go.

Wow, he cares about me that much? It broke my heart to hear my Aibou say such things.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you my secret."

I nodded, and tapped Yami until he awoke.

"Hey, Yami…"

"Huh?"

He blinked back his sleepiness. I giggled, then leaned in and kissed him.

"Mmmph!"

His eyes widened, and he was obviously shocked. I finished what I wanted to tell him all this time.

"I love you."

yes there Will be a sequel, and one

last thing

IM BACK, BITCHES! XDDD

-Vegeta, DBZ abridged(Tfs)


End file.
